unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Campbell
Elizabeth campbell1.jpg|Elizabeth Campbell Elizabeth Campbell Age Progession.jpg|Age Progressed to age 44 Real Name: Elizabeth Ann Campbell Nicknames: Liz Location: Copperas Cove, Texas Date: April 25, 1988 Bio Occupation: College Student Date Of Birth: May 31, 1967 Height: 5'2" Weight: 100 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian and Asian female with Brown eyes and hair. Elizabeth has small scars on her chin, forehead, one on her right eyebrow, and one of her elbows. Elizabeth's ears are double pierced. Elizabeth has a small mole in the center of her back between her shoulder blades, and a small birthmark on her right buttock. Elizabeth occasionally wears glasses or contact lenses for distance vision. Case Details: Elizabeth Campbell was a twenty-year-old college student in Killeen, Texas, approximately 25 miles east of her hometown of Lampasas. On the night of April 25, 1988, she had a fight with her boyfriend, Ricky Ray. At 10PM, she stormed out of his house. Forty-five minutes later, she called him from a pay phone at a convenience store in Copperas Cove and asked for a ride. They got into another argument; she then told him that she would call her parents and have them pick her up. However, she never called them and was not heard from again. When she failed to turn up, her family and friends started looking for her, distributing thousands of flyers throughout Texas. Police suspected that she may have been abducted and murdered, but her loved ones hoped that she was still alive. Six days after Elizabeth vanished, a girl matching her description was spotted by Waco convenience store worker Roger Anyon. He saw a car pull up to a gas pump; the male driver pulled her into the store, holding her forcibly by her arm. The driver gave him $20 and then she looked up at him. However, it appeared as if she was not allowed to speak. The two left soon after. A few days later, her mother came into the store; when Roger saw a photograph of her, he was certain that the girl he saw was her. A few days after the first sighting, another one occurred at a convenience store in Copperas Cove. Cashier Michelle Christensen claimed to have seen her enter the store with a man, presumably the same one seen days earlier. Again, he was holding her by her arm, and made sure that she didn't talk again. She looked up at Michelle and the two left soon after. Michelle was certain that she was Elizabeth. Authorities, however, were not convinced that she was right. On July 10, at a convenience store in Garland, customer Virgie Johnson claimed that she bumped into Elizabeth as she was leaving. She acted as if she was frightened and was being watched by someone. When Virgie saw a picture of her, she was certain that the girl was her because she had a tooth that overlapped on the right side. Elizabeth's parents fear that she was abducted and is being forced to walk the streets as a prostitute. Sociologist Lois Lee founded a group called "Children of the Night" which works with former prostitutes and women who have been forced into prostitution rings. She believes that Elizabeth is being raped and tortured by her abductors in an attempt to strip her of her identity. She also believes that Elizabeth's abductor has put so much fear into her that she is unable to ask for help. Although years have passed since she vanished, her parents have not given up the hope of finding her. Suspects: The man seen with the girl resembling Elizabeth is described as 5'7, 160 pounds, has acne scars on his face, may pluck his eyebrows, and would now be in his fifties. He was seen wearing a silver martial arts medallion with a gold chain. He has never been identified. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 22, 1989 episode. Results: Unsolved. Four years after Elizabeth vanished, her purse was found in the evidence room of the Crockett County Sheriff's Office in Rizolli, about 300 miles west of Copperas Cove. Authorities believe that it was turned in shortly after she vanished, but they have no record of it. They hope that someone will remember turning it in in either 1988 or 1989 and have new information about the case. To this day, however, the case remains unsolved. If Elizabeth is still alive, she would now be fifty-two-years-old. Sadly, her father Tom has since passed away; her mother is now elderly and poor health, but she and the rest of the family hope for a resolution in the case. Roger Anyon, the convenience store worker who witnessed her with her abductor, passed away in 2009 at the age of 86. Links: * Elizabeth Campbell on Unsolved.com * Elizabeth Campbell on the Charley Project * Elizabeth Campbell on the Doe Network * Elizabeth Campbell on "Missing Angels" Blogspot * Girl missing since April 25 * After 30 years, missing Central Texas woman’s fate remains a mystery * Killeen: Family speaks out about missing woman cold case ---- Category:Texas Category:1988 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Unsolved